


It's written in the snow

by NotPennysBoat



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotPennysBoat/pseuds/NotPennysBoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh comes over in hopes of Chris' mom making some old fashioned hot chocolate, but as she's not home, he and Chris will have to wait</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's written in the snow

A soft thud against his window was what made Chris wake up, yet with a groan he pulled his thick duvet over his head and curled together underneath to escape the cold. Another thud and squeezing his eyes shot he pretended to not hear it.  
But as a third thud was heard, he cursed under his breath and walked to his window. Squinting both from the blinding white of the snow and because he wasn't wearing his glasses, he could barely see what was going on in his front yard.  
In large, block letters, the words “Netflix and Chill?” was written in the snow and next to it stood Josh and waved his arms.  
Grumbling incoherent words, Chris walked downstairs swathed in his big duvet. As he walked toward the front door, barely lifting his feet, he passed a mirror in the hallway with a note on it. He leaned so close that his nose almost touched the paper just to see what it said.  
“I'm out and not buying Christmas presents, love mom” and then a heart. Chris groaned loudly. Maybe he could convince Josh to make him breakfast then.  
Embracing himself to let both the cold and his friend inside, he opened the door so that he just exactly could stick his head out.  
“We don't wanna buy anything nor do we have time to talk about Jesus, goodbye,” he mumbled and moved to close the door.  
“Cochise you blind bat, it's me your broest bro!” Josh laughed and with a strong hand pushed the door open.  
“I know, I know, but I'm only letting you in on one condition.” Chris leaned sluggishly against the door.  
“Your wish is my command,” Josh smiled and bowed.  
“Breakfast,” Chris said strictly and did his best to look Josh in the eyes, but the winter wonderland behind him was too blinding.  
“Fuck, well,” Josh said and scratched the back of his head. “I can try?”  
Chris mumbled something that couldn't be heard and scuffled aside, letting a smiling and annoyingly awake Josh inside. He then walked into the living room in a languid manner, to dive straight into their too small couch, burring his face into a embroidered pillow. It scratched a bit, but he was most definitely too tired to care.  
“Where's your mom?” Josh shouted from the kitchen.  
Turning his face away from the pillow that had the cliché “home sweet home” written, he shouted back: “Out buying presents.”  
“Awh man, I came all this way for your mom's famous hot chocolate, and she's not even here?” Josh groaned, but you could hear the smile he carried. “Maybe I should just come back later.”  
“Or you could wait here with me,” Chris mumbled, but Josh still heard it. “First you have to make breakfast, don't forget!” He then shouted, trying to pretend what he said at first wasn't real.  
It was quiet for a while, not counting Josh' confused ruffling through drawers and cabinets, Chris had almost fallen asleep when his friend shouted, making him jump in his place.  
“Bro you don't have any kind of cereal! What the hell am I supposed to do?”   
“We have frozen cinnamon rolls in the freezer I believe,” Chris groaned, and with great difficult, he got up from the couch. He rubbed his eyes as he watched Josh rummage through the freezer.  
“Dude shouldn't you maybe wear your glasses?” he asked over his shoulders as he dug.  
“Dude shouldn't you...” Chris started off with, sounding confident but lost his train of thought in his drowsy mind.  
Josh looked at him with a sly smile, but luckily Chris couldn't see it, the blonde simply sat down by the small round dining table and rested his head on the hard surface.  
“You are aware it's past 12, right?” Josh asked as he closed the freezer and went to turn on the oven, following the instructions on the back of the package carefully.  
“You are aware we're on vacation, right?” Chris mumbled.  
“Yes, well, what's the point if you're just gonna waste the entire day in bed?”  
“That is the point.” Chris turned to look at Josh, who had his head resting in his hand. He then felt a hand move through his hair and he hummed in delight.  
“You look weird without glasses...” Josh said softly as he removed all hair that fell into Chris' face. “And you look like an old man when you walk around squinting like that.” He poked his nose and chuckled at Chris' annoyed expression.  
“Fine,” he grunted. “If it pleases you, I will put on my glasses.”  
“All the better to see me with,” Josh joked with a satisfied smile, as he watched Chris walk away.

When he came back down, Josh was standing and drumming on the counter with his back to Chris, seemingly lost in his own thoughts. Chris cracked an mischievous grin and saw this as a great revenge for making him get up so early. He wasn't exactly the lightest person, but carefully sneaked closer with long steps, and thinking he had succeeded he slowly moved his hands to Josh' sides, preparing to scare the shit out of his friend.  
Then Josh turned around on his heels, shouting “BOO!” and scaring a girly scream out Chris, before the blonde slipped on the tiled floor, continuing to scream as he fell and pulled Josh along. Lying on top of each other, they coughed and groaned in pain.  
“You broke my back...” Chris complained and laid completely still.  
“You deserved it, for thinking you could sneak up on me,” Josh laughed and pushed himself up on his knees, but froze as he caught Chris' gaze.  
“Bro...” Chris whispered and Josh replied with an equally low “Dude.”  
They stayed like that for a brief moment, hearts beating loudly and gazes locked. Showing off his impressive push-up skills, Josh slowly leaned closer to Chris' flushed red face, and the blonde slowly raised himself up on his elbows to meet the lips he had waited for for too long soon.  
It was gentle, cautious, but when Josh didn't feel Chris pull away, he leaned further into it, deepening it and Chris was quick to comply with a soft moan into the embrace. They only took short breaks for air; the hunger had stayed dormant, waited for too long. By every touch they had lingered, lustfully wanting more. Now, to finally have had a taste of the sweetness, it was as if they couldn't stop.  
They greedily pushed closer, Chris put his arms under Josh' and then held on to his shoulders. Josh himself gripped on to blonde locks, before laying completely down and on top of his friend.  
Chris felt conflicted, as the tightness in his pants quickly grew. He wanted to stop, yet at the same time he wanted more. It was far better than he had ever hoped for, unsure whether that was because of the intimacy or the long wait finally being over. Almost per reflex, he lifted up his hips to press harder against Josh' groin, and his friend wasn't hesitant to accede before he thrust back, letting their growing erections meet through too much fabric.  
“Josh,” Chris gasped.  
“Mmh?” was Josh answer, but didn't stop kissing for as long as Chris continued as well.  
“Th-The cinnamon rolls,” the blonde moaned, hearing Josh curse as he stood up to run to the oven.  
“They're fine!” Josh said breathlessly and smiled to Chris, whom was lying still on the floor, trying to gather his thoughts. “They can wait,” Josh purred before getting to his knees.  
He bend forward, gently and confidently lifting up Chris' t-shirt to leave kisses on his soft, pale skin.  
“Woah, woah bro, uhh shouldn't we, maybe, talk about it first or--” Chris stuttered profusely, his blushing cheeks somehow growing darker.  
“I'm not in the mood for talking,” Josh spoke lowly, licking along the edge of blue-striped pyjama pants, making Chris yelp and lie back down.  
“B-but this is so sudden! We're in the kitchen, my mom could walk in any minute!” Chris kept protesting despite his excited thoughts and tingling body.  
“Cochise, I'll stop if you don't want me to.” Josh finally looked up at him. He wanted to reassure that he wasn't doing anything wrong here, even though the reactions he got was delicious and this was possibly the most he had ever been turned on.  
“No, it's not that...” Chris whispered and looked away from the beautiful, warm eyes that looked up at him.  
“Then just enjoy,” Josh whispered too, curling his fingers around the edge of the pyjamas pants. “Because I want this a lot.”  
With that, he pulled down the pants, happily surprised to see his dear bro wasn't wearing any underwear. A smile curled up on his face as he ran slow fingers over the blonde trail of short, recently trimmed hair that led down to a completely rigid cock.   
Chris' entire body tensed up under the touch, waiting, craving to be touched.   
Josh' fingers wrapped around the endearing erection, making the blonde hold his breath. He then gently let his tongue run up and down the length, his fingers following and spreading saliva, the moans coming from Chris making it hard for Josh to resist moving faster.  
Making his way steadily to the head, Josh brought his other hand down to very gently massage the balls, causing a shiver to run through Chris' body, making him gasp loudly and grabbing at Josh' black locks. With a self-satisfied smirk, Josh continued to now provokingly slow take Chris into his mouth, and as by instinct, the blonde tried to thrust into his partners mouth, but Josh managed to move away in time, almost as if he had expected the movement.  
“Take it easy there, Cochise,” Josh chuckled, and with both hands pinned Chris down to the floor. Being much stronger, Chris now couldn't move his hips much.  
He licked his lips, wetting them so that it wouldn't be too rough for Chris, before he then lowered himself over the enticing erection, and he kept going till it hit the back of his throat. Curling his lips to cover his teeth, he moved up again.  
“Fuck,” Chris moaned, his back arching into the air and his hips had followed was it not for Josh' strong hands. God it turned him on beyond belief, to be pinned down like this by someone, and that it was Josh only intensified the flashes he felt rush through him, slowly making him numb in his fingers and toes.  
When Chris began moaning Josh' name, the generous guy began to bob faster, twisting and twirling his tongue in it's confined space, whilst digging his nails into plump flesh, only increasing the sounds from the blonde. Still managing to keep up his somewhat sloppy rhythm, Josh squirmed around in his own pants, failing to readjust himself. Just as he was about to remove his hand to help himself, the hand in his hair pulled harder.  
“Josh—I'm gonna... I--” Chris stuttered and it made Josh completely forget his own uncomfortable situation, quickening his movement, sucking harder and soon Chris yanked him all the way down, as he came.  
Josh choked and gagged, forcing tears in his eyes as he did his best to swallow as much as he could.  
Having barely finished riding the aftermath all out, Chris raised up on his elbows and stared at Josh in shock. With a slightly trembling voice, he said: “Oh fuck, Josh, I am so sorry man! I-I didn't mean to, I just couldn't control myself!”  
Josh laughed and coughed at the same time, making the burning in his throat hurt even more, but he wanted to reassure his friend everything was ok. “It's fine Cochise, but don't make it a habit.” He then bend over again to lick what little had dripped out of his mouth.  
“Dude that's gross, don't do that,” Chris whined and covered his eyes with a hand.  
“Wimp,” Josh chuckled. “Now, for second breakfast.”  
“You're so awful, oh my God, get out of my kitchen!”


End file.
